A Wonderful breakfast treat
by MegAnimeXIII
Summary: A horrible night turns into an amzing morning


Squall Leonhart's feather like eyelashes fluttered open as a light breeze tickled across his cheeks like seductive finger tips. A heavy sigh of sleep escaped his semi - parted lips as he rolled over to see the cause of his awakening. The reason was an open window with white curtains ghosting through the air. Leon quickly sat up and rubbed the dreams from his eyes. He rose to his feet to cross the cold and creaking floorboards the shut the window, but when he got there he stopped. With his hands clutching his waist he stared out the window. He was lonely, but to proud to admit it. He shook himself violently from his thought and slammed the window closed. As he made his way back to his bed he thought "how could I be lonely, I have a whole houseful of people who look up to me, love me even." He sighed again and sat on the edge of his bed, the mattress sagging a bit under his weight. He but his head in his hands trying to clear his head and preparing to go back to sleep. He crawled underneath his red an black blankets and closed his eyes. He tried to drift off back to sleep, but to no avail. He rolled over to look next to him and saw nothing and no one. When he saw the empty side of the bed next to him his heart began to sting. He rolled back over 'how did I become so cold, so unloving'? he thought to himself. He could not understand while after all these years he could never find a girl he truly cared about. 'Why, why'? were the only words speeding through his mind. Leon did not sleep for the rest of the night and when the sun began to slip up from its horizon hiding place he was still awake. He pushed the covers from his legs in order to move. He heard noises downstairs and smelled wonderful aromas sneaking up the stairs, through the door, to his nose. He quickly pulled open his bedroom door and opted for no shirt because, hell it was only 6:30 AM and it was already about 80 degrees outside As he descended the mahogany stairs he smelled coffee, and after a terrible night like last caffeine was first on his mind. That was until he saw Cloud Strife.

The Blonde was bustling around with plates, cups and foods of various assortments. Cloud stopped abruptly, his azure eyes fixated on Leon's half naked body. Cloud could admit to himself that he was absolutely in love with the stormy eyed man in front of him, but could not tell his obsession this because obviously, Leon was straight. Leon stared back at Cloud who was also just wearing his cotton pajama bottoms and revealing his firm chest. 'Wow Cloud looks amazing' Leon though to himself. His brain twitched at the thought and screamed at him, 'NO!! WHAT?! THIS IS CLOUD, MY BEST FRIEND!! Leon shook his head in disgust at himself for being even capable for the prior thought as cloud approached him. Cloud gently laid his hand on Leon's firm shoulder. "Lee are you ok?" Cloud asked quietly. "Yeah man, just didn't get much sleep last night," Leon replied his eyes blinking feverishly as he sat down at the dining room table. "Oh alright then," Cloud said removing the his hand from Leon's shoulder.

"Breakfast, Leon?" Cloud asked as he slipped bacon and eggs onto a plate in front of Leon. "Hell yeah, I'm starved!" Leon laughed rubbing his hands together. "oh yeah?" Doesn't look like it Fat ass!" cloud laughed as he grabbed for Leon's side. Leon smacked clouds hand away and began to eat. Cloud chuckled and smiled slyly to himself as he went back in to the kitchen. "That Sexy Bitch," he laughed to himself. Cloud served himself and sat next to the brunette. "What are you doing up so early anyway cloud?" asked Leon. "Well I couldn't sleep either, had some things on my mind," he replied biting into a piece of toast. "Yeah," Leon sighed in reply. "Sora and Riku's screams didn't help either," cloud continued. " Oh I didn't even hear them." Leon shrugged. "What!?" "Where the hell were you," cloud laughed. "Dude, they were going at it like rabbits!" Leon smirked a little. He knew sora and riku were gay and it didn't really bother him a bit, but he really couldn't ever imagine himself in that position. Both men laughed and Leon stood to clear off the table for cloud. Leon automatically stated washing the soiled dishes because he wanted to be in his room working on some new building plans before the other awoke, especially Yuffie. He loved the hyperactive ninja but at 8:00 in the morning he wouldn't be in the mood for her crap. As Leon continued to wash cloud looked astounded at the muscles that flexed in Leon's back with the flick of a hand. Leon knew he was being stared at but didn't really care. He turned off the faucet and carried a damp sponge to the table to wash away any crumbs that had been left behind. When he stretched across the table cloud could see the full view of Leon's amazing abs. A lump grew in clouds throat as heat pooled in the bottom of his abdomen and he gazed lazily at his best friend. Leon noticed clouds dazed expression and tried to wake him from his day dream. "Clooooud?" Clooooud?!" Leon repeated while shaking his friend. Cloud came back down to earth under the heat of Leon's touch. 'I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!' clouds brain screamed at him. Cloud stood up to leave and exit the situation before he ended up raping Leon. He turned to leave but felt a hand and smooth finger nails grasp his wrist. "Cloud?" the lowly voice cooed. Cloud spun around to face the aggressor but was pushed into the nearest wall. He groaned as his head crashed into it. Leon was automatically hovering over cloud. "what are you doing lee?" cloud asked breathlessly. "Don't you mean who?" Leon replied with a dirty smile gracing his lips. " NO, LEON THIS CANT HAPPEN!" Cloud screamed out pushing the brunette away from his as hard as he could. Leon was right back on him, "That's not your body is sayin' Strife," Leon whispered in clouds ear as he ran his kneed up clouds inner thigh. Cloud shivered at the pleasure and a small moan escaped his lips. This encouraged Leon's ministrations and he bravely stuck his hands into clouds pants. "ahhhhhhh!" cloud moaned boldly. Leon laughed at the noise emitted from his friend. This show of feeling was very un-cloud like. Clouds head once again hit the cold wall when Leon ran his hand up and down clouds throbbing length. Squall leaned into cloud and playfully nipped at his neck causing the littler man beneath him to squirm. "Ohhh Leon." cloud moaned his eyes rolling back. "You really want this, huh, cloudy?" Leon stated seductively licking the dips in cloud's collar bone. "Nggggnnn, yes!" cloud moaned out. With this Leon rocked his hips forward, his leather clad erection coming into heated contact with cloud's completely nude one.

"OOOHH GOD!" both men cried out. Leon bit his lip in pleasure drawing blood from the wound, as cloud kept bucking forward. Leon leaned in close to cloud and devoured his bruised lips. Cloud moaned into the kiss as the men's tongues wrestled for dominance. Leon had had enough of this little game and retracted his mouth from his lovers. He dropped to his knees, smiling up at cloud. Cloud's weeping, begging erection hung in front of Leon's face. Leon laughed, a little maniacally as cloud winced waiting for what he knew the little tease was going to do. With that look of pure anguish Leon took cloud deep into him wet mouth. AAAAAAAHHHHHHH, Cloud cried out, bucking forward involuntarily. Leon was a pro and relaxed his throat allowing himself to take all of his friend to the back of his tonsils. Leon moaned around clouds cock sending a vibration running through clouds body. Squall sucked with such an amazing pressure cloud thought he was going to explode. He put his left hand in Leon's soft hair and grabbed it roughly. Leon loved this and growled, sending another vibration through clouds body. "Oh , Jesus Fucking Chris Leon!" cloud screamed. He now braced himself with his free hand against the wall behind him. Leon licked clouds shaft bottom to top and swilled his tongue around the head. Once again bucking into Leon's mouth cloud screamed loud enough to shatter the earth . Leon felt a dripping warmth seeping into him as cloud released semen into his mouth. Leon has no problem taking care of this and sucked hungrily at the salty treat.

Cloud pulled Leon up roughly by the hair into a passionate kiss, tasting himself on Leon's lips. Cloud very tired, laid his head back on the wall, but Leon would take no pity, he was not done yet. This was exactly what Cloud loved about Leon besides he amazing looks. Cloud knew this wasn't over and felt his slumbering arousal awaking once again. Leon noticed as well and smirked at cloud. He took cloud's hand and brought him over to the kitchen table. Squall kicked the nearest chair out of his was as he roughly bent cloud over the table. Cloud groaned painful as his exposed pelvic bone came in contact with a table edge. Leon gently kissed clouds neck in comfort but then whispered to the man, "Oh cloudy, you know you love it like this." Cloud could only nod as he felt a calloused digit slide into his entrance. He gasped in pain, but smiled. After all this is what he had wanted from him brunette friend for so long. Leon's finger slid in further. It put cloud in such agony even though the feeling of being filled was something quite beautiful. Leon removed his finger and cloud looked back a him over his shoulder with a pout forming on his lips. Leon quickly kissed him and stuck two fingers into his lover. Cloud bucked backwards impaling himself on the fingers of the warrior behind him. Leon smiled and scissor his fingers stretching his love. He wasn't done yet and pulled his fingers out. Cloud felt empty but soon yelped as three fingers slammed in to him, almost filling him completely. "AHHH, that hurt asshole!!!" cloud yelled to Leon. "Oh sooo sorry baby;" Leon retorted licking the side of clouds face. Cloud soon shuddered as the fingers inside him hit that sweet spot deep in him. He moaned, but soon again felt empty as the fingers were removed. His eyes widened as he heard a zipper descend.

Cloud braced himself against the table because he knew what was coming. All at once he felt a whole 8 and ½ inches slam into him at a body breaking speed. He screamed out Leon's name, not in pain but awesome pleasure. Leon only laughed and continued to pound into cloud hitting his prostate over and over again. Cloud thrashed about and screamed so loud he throat was becoming rare. The tightness of cloud squeezed Leon into him and after about 7 minutes of such brutality Leon couldn't on. He reached in front of him and his lover to grab clouds erection. Cloud hissed at the sensation and with the last couple of thrusts Leon jerked cloud until both of them came violently screaming each others name, with 'FUCK' thrown in there every so often. When the sprawling orgasm was over cloud braced himself on the table in front of him for support as Leon leaned up against him. Both men's body felt like jelly and took a few minutes to catch there breath. Soon Leon slipped out of cloud and helped him pull up his cotton sleeping pants. Cloud bent down to help Leon but jumped back up as excruciating pain shot through his backside. Leon smiled lovingly and brushed a fallen spike from clouds eyes. He pulled up his own leather pants as they stuck to sweat on his legs. When both men were dressed both leaned in to a loving kiss. Cloud smiled into the kiss and grabbed Leon's hand. He gently led his new lover up the creaking stairs into his bedroom. They laid down into clouds un made but warm bed, Clouds head resting on Leon's muscled chest. Leon looked down at cloud and began to stoke his arm in loving circles. Cloud sighed contently and looked up into the stormy gray eyes of his lover. "Hey, Leon," he said "I love you." Leon closed his eyes and smiled. "I've been waiting forever to hear that." he replied. Both men feel asleep in each others arms finally truly happy to find the love they both had been looking for, for so long in each other.


End file.
